Na contra mão
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Naruto odiava mentiras e ainda assim ele não conseguia entender como ele foi se apaixonar por um mentiroso. Yaoi. ItaNaru.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ou seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Meu primeiro ItaNaru KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA. Reviews ttebayo.

* * *

Um era um Akatsuki.

Enquanto o outro era um Jinchuuriki.

Um era moreno, de pele pálida e olhos negros.

O outro era loiro, de pele dourada e olhos azuis.

Um era frio, silencioso, o shinobi perfeito.

O outro era alto, barulhento, o pior tipo de shinobi.

E apesar de tantas diferenças eles tinham uma coisa em comum.

A ordem de lutarem até a morte caso vissem um ao outro.

Mas não era isso que realmente acontecia.

Ele, Uchiha Itachi, era temido por seu genjutsu, mas não só isso, como todo shinobi Uchiha ele era um shinobi de tipo balanceado, o que significava que ele era habilidoso em ninjutsus, taijutsu e genjutsu, sem falar em armas. Ele era a figura do shinobi perfeito, silencioso, frio, indiferente, impiedoso e discreto, para muitos ele não era Uchiha Itachi, ele era apenas uma arma, uma máquina, ele não tinha uma vontade, ele vivia apenas para servir aos seus superiores.

É até difícil de acreditar que a figura fria que foi capaz de matar o próprio clã estava agora sorrindo ao ver a outra figura dormindo ao seu lado na cama do hotel.

Figura esta que se chamava Uzumaki Naruto.

O shinobi loiro era temido pelo o que abrigava dentro de si, os membros da Akatsuki sabiam que o Jinchuuriki não era algo para ser provocado. Para muitos o loiro era apenas um idiota, alto, brincalhão, tolo que acreditava que iria conseguir trazer seu amigo de volta, mas somente Itachi sabia do verdadeiro Naruto.

Somente Itachi sabia que Naruto deixou Sasuke ir para Orochimaru sem o impedir.

Somente Itachi sabia que Naruto usava laranja porque era a cor do Kyuubi.

Somente Itachi sabia que a cor favorita de Naruto era verde.

Somente Itachi sabia que Naruto não tinha nenhuma fidelidade para com Konoha.

Somente Itachi, somente Itachi todas as pessoas conhecia verdadeiramente Uzumaki Naruto.

O verdadeiro Uzumaki Naruto que gemia e suspirava nos braços do Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto odiava mentiras.

Ah como odiava, toda sua vida ele teve que manter um rosto neutro enquanto o Sandaime mentia em seu rosto descaradamente.

Não importa o que Naruto perguntasse, tudo o que o velho Hokage lhe dava eram mentiras.

Sobre seus pais.

Sobre o ódio dos moradores.

Sobre Kyuubi.

Naruto sempre quis saber sobre seus pais, não era para ter alguma lembrança ou algo do tipo, era pra saber da onde diabos ele tinha vindo, isso era algo que o incomodava, ele se perguntava se seus pais o tinham o deixado de bom grado, ou se tinham morrido, inferno, o velho Hokage sequer lhe dizia se seus pais estavam vivos ou mortos, na verdade tudo o que Sarutobi dizia era que não sabia sobre eles, mas Naruto sabia que o velho estava mentindo, ele nunca pode realmente dizer o porque, mas uma voz no fundo de sua mente sempre gritou isso toda vez que o homem velho falava.

O Jinchuuriki também queria saber o motivo do ódio sem fim dos moradores para com ele, e o Sandaime sempre escovou fora bruscamente as perguntas da criança loira.

Quando Naruto descobriu sobre o Kyuubi ele perguntou ao velho Sarutobi o que a raposa realmente era e o que ele realmente era, mas tudo o que o homem disse foi "Vá descansar, você tem as atribuições de equipe amanhã". Tempos depois Naruto perguntou a Jiraiya também, mas o Sennin Gama se esquivou da pergunta como se ela nunca estivesse existido, somente três anos depois Naruto soube pela boca de Chiyo que ele era um Jinchuuriki, desnecessário dizer que quando o Jinchuuriki soube ficou muito irritado e deixou sua raiva vir a tona.

As pessoas pensavam que Naruto era ingênuo demais, imaturo demais para saber a verdade, por causa disso todos sempre quiseram o manter as cegas, na verdade para os mais velhos era mais fácil mentir do que dizer a verdade, o que eles não sabiam era que Konoha estava tão afundada em mentiras que dizer a verdade pra eles poderia transformar tudo num caos.

Era por isso que Naruto odiava mentiras.

E ainda assim ele não conseguia entender como ele foi se apaixonar por um mentiroso.

Talvez tenha sido pelo o fato de que de todas as pessoas Itachi tinha sido o único a lhe dizer a verdade.

Ele havia contado sobre seus pais e sobre tudo que Naruto tinha curiosidade, o Jinchuuriki no começo não conseguia entender por que diabos o Uchiha mais velho aparecia na calada da noite em seu quarto e lhe contava de bom grado tudo o que ele queria saber.

Sobre sua mãe e seus cabelos vermelhos.

Sobre seu pai e sua força.

Sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha e sua fome por poder.

Até que em uma noite em que eles comiam dangos e falavam sobre coisas aleatórias o Uchiha o beijou.

Ironicamente depois de dizer que ele nunca havia tido um beijo de verdade.

Depois disso tudo desceu ladeira abaixo, as conversas foram substituídas por beijos e gemidos e logo por rangidos da cama e gritos de Naruto por mais, ainda bem que Itachi andava prevenido com um selo a prova de som caso contrário o Akatsuki não tinha dúvidas de que seria pego pela a ANBU por causa dos gemidos de seu amante.

Eles eram como um quebra-cabeça, um encaixe perfeito, suas diferenças completavam o vazio dentro deles.

Eles sabiam que o que estavam fazendo era errado, que estavam indo na contra mão do que era correto, mas eles já haviam se sacrificado demais para Konoha.

Eles eram opostos e não podiam, melhor, não deveriam ficar juntos, mas eles se apaixonaram e mesmo que lutassem contra isso o destino os empurrava para perto novamente a ponto que eles simplesmente pararam de lutar.


End file.
